Without a Trace
by Zensei Akita
Summary: baru prolog. warning:OOC, gaje, abal, bahasa berantakan, dll. menggunakan asas don't like don't read. mind to Rnr?


Prolog

Gyahahaha ketemu lagi!

Padahal fict 1 dan 2 belom pada selesai…eh malah bikin yang lain -,-

Without a trace, sebuah film TV kesukaanku dengan genre crime dan drama yang setiap sabtu malam aku nonton. Tapi sekarang film itu hilang secara misterius! *sama seperti cerita dalam filmnya

Fict ini sama seperti filmnya yang menitik beratkan kepada orang-orang yang hilang secara misterius dan nantinya orang tersebut akan dilacak dan diselamatkan oleh agen FBI. Yaaaa kurang lebih fict ini akan seperti itu dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya. Yak cukup intermesonya silahkan dibaca dan jangan kaget kalo cuma sedikit soalnya ini hanya prolog supaya yang baca engga bingung hehe.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki &Yusuke Murata

Without a Trace © Remi Kyoudai

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Crime/Tragedy

**Warning : **OOC berat, typo, gaje, and anymore

* * *

**Tokoh :**

Hiruma Youichi dan Hayato Akaba = 27 tahun

Kazuki Jumonji = 25 tahun

Kouzumi Karin dan Kaho Asakawa = 22 tahun

**Jabatan :**

Hiruma Youichi = Pengawas Agen Khusus, Kepala Unit Orang Hilang, FBI

Hayato Akaba = Asisten agen khusus pengawas; unit orang, FBI

Kouzumi Karin = Agen khusus, unit orang hilang FBI

Kazuki Jumonji = Agen khusus, unit orang hilang FBI

Kaho Asakawa = Agen khusus, unit orang hilang FBI

**Keahlian :**

Hiruma Youichi = Analisis, sniper, mata-mata, hacker

Hayato Akaba = Analisis, penjinak bom

Kouzumi Karin = Sniper, penyamaran

Kazuki Jumonji = Analisis, penyelidikan

Kaho Asakawa = Penyelidikan, mata-mata

~X~O~X~

**Monday, September 25****th ****Office of the FBI Missing Persons Unit Team at 09.30 a.m.**

TRILILILIT TRLILILIT TRILILILIT

"Halo, apakah disini kantor satuan FBI Tim Unit Orang Hilang?"

"Ya, anda benar. Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

"Saya ingin melapor. Anak saya telah hilang dan saya tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang."

"Baik. Beritahu kami kapan, dimana, nama serta cirri-ciri fisik putri anda dan juga orang yang terakhir kali anda melihatnya siapa dan dimana."

"Kemarin malam sekitar jam 8 malam, dia hilang dikamarnya dan orang yang terakhir melihatnya adalah pelayan pribadi anak saya michiru dikamar anak saya. Ciri-ciri anak saya berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat caramel, matanya berwarna coklat muda, tinggi kurang lebih 168 cm. Kulit berwarna putih dan badannya langsing. Namanya-"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dari orang yang meminta bantuan untuk mencari anaknya.

"Hah kenapa harus diputus? Apa… Jangan-jangan….,"

Sang petugas dari Tim FBI itu langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ruangan atasannya yang tidak jauh dari ruangnnya.

BRAK!

"Lapor Hiruma-san! Barusan ada seorang pria yang menelefon, dia ingin meminta bantuan FBI untuk mencari putrinya yang hilang. Ketika dia ingin memberitahukan saya nama putrinya, tiba-tiba sambungan telpon itu terputus. Saya khawatir orang yang meminta bantuan kita itu sedang dalam keadaan genting dan bahaya. Tolong berikan kami perintah untuk segera ke kediaman penelefon itu."

"Cih, apa-apaan caramu itu, memasuki ruangan atasan tanpa permisi atau mengetuk pintu dahulu apa itu sopan Jumonji?"

"Ma-maafkan saya Hiruma-san. Tadi saya sedang terburu-buru dan agak sedikit panik jadi saya tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik tadi. Dan karena hal itu saya lupa untuk meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan Hiruma-san."

"Baiklah. Apa kau tahu alamat orang yang menghubungi tim kita tadi?"

"Tidak Hiruma-san. Ketika pria itu ingin menyebutkan nama putrinya, sambungan telefon langsung terputus."

"Hmmm…. Baik kau suruh Kaho untuk mengidentifikasi nomor yang tadi menghubungi kita dan suruh dia melacak nama serta alamat pemilik nomor tersebut. Kau mengerti Jumonji?"

"Baik Hiruma-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Tunggu sebentar. Setelah Kaho berhasil menemukan identitas dan alamat pemilik nomor tadi segera laporkan kepadaku dan suruh Akaba dan Karin serta kau dan juga Kaho untuk menemuiku diruanganku. Mengerti?"

"Ya, saya permisi."

~X~O~X~

"Kaho~!"

"Apa?"

"Kau disuruh Hiruma-san untuk menyelidiki nomor telfon ini. Kalau sudah ketemu siapa pemiliknya beserta alamatnya, segera kau beritahukan Hiruma-san karena sepertinya kita akan mendapat tugas lagi."

"76454xxxx hmmmm….. baiklah kalau begitu. Akan ku usahakan tidak sampai 10 menit nomor ini sudah diketahui oleh tim kita siapa pemiliknya dan alamatnya."

"Oke, bertitahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu itu."

"Tak masalah"

~X~O~X~

Sementara Kaho menyelidiki, Jumonji sedang berusaha mencari Akaba dan Karin yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

**RUANGAN LATIHAN MENEMBAK FBI**

DOR DOR DOR

Bunyi khas dari suara pistol yang tengah melontarkan isinya keluar dari tempatnya. Terlihat seoarang gadis manis yang rambutnya dibiarkan bebas tanpa ada yang mengikatnya, poni yang menutupi keningnya kali ini ia tarik kebelakang dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan rambut. Kalau kalian melihatnya pasti yang ada dipikiran semua orang adalah gadis itu sangat lemah, anggun dan gemulai. Padahal itu semua hanyalah tipuan semata. Sifat aslinya adalah tegas dan disiplin tinggi dan juga sangat menakutkan, walau begitu ia adalah seorang yang sangat rendah hati dan penyayang.

Tembakan tadi adalah perbuatannya dan hasilnya tiga peluru yang ia lontarkan berhasil mengenai pusat dari sasaran tembaknya. Bidikannya sangat cepat dan akurat. Nama gadis itu adalah Kouzumi Karin.

"Hey Karin."

"Ya, ada apa?

"Kita mendapat tugas kembali, sekarang Kaho sedang menyelidiki nomor penelpon yang melapor tadi. Lebih baik sekarang kau berhenti dulu, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi Hiruma-san akan mengumpulkan kita untuk rapat kasus ini."

"Oke, kau sudah mencari Hayato-san?"

"Sudah tapi tidak ku temukan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Ya."

~X~O~X~

"Hei Akaba, darimana saja kau? Dicari dari tadi tapi tidak ada, dasar"

"Fuh, aku tadi ada urusan sebentar dan baru kembali"

tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Kaho berubah mendadak ceria, semua yang melihat pasti akan terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Kaho yang mendadak

"Ah, akhirnya ku temukan juga datanya. Hei kalian semua, aku sudah mendapatkan datanya. Kita ke ruangan Hiruma-san sekarang, cepat!"

"Oke " jawab Akaba, Karin dan Jumonji bersamaan

~X~O~X~

"Nomor telepon : 76454xxxx

Nama pemilik : Jin Anezaki

Alamat : Osbrown street no. 143 Green Hill, New York City, United State of America. Kerja yang bagus Kaho. Sekarang persiapkan diri kalian karena kita akan menghadapi kasus kembali. Berangkat!" kata Hiruma memberikan komando kepada anak buahnya

"Baik Hiruma-san." Jawab mereka berempat kompak.

**~To Be Countinue~**

~X~O~X~

Bagaimanakah menurut para readers tentang fict ini?

Jelek, abal, aneh atau malah ga mutu?

Kaho disini aku ambil dari salah satu chara dari manga A Bad Boy Drinks Tea, menurutku Kaho sangat cocok dengan fict ini.

Fict ini akan diteruskan apabila ada respon dari para readers sekalian dan jika menurut aku fict ini kurang mendapat respon maka dengan sangat disayangkan akan dihapus :(, aku ambil keputusan ini setelah nanya saran ke kakak ku. Setiap chapter akan aku usahakan selalu berbeda ceritanya dan juga korbannya.

Oh iya readers juga bisa menentukan siapa korban yang akan ditampilkan didalam fict ini caranya cukup di review saja dengan format wat_nama korban, contoh : wat_Clifford D. Lewis. Gampang bukan?

Kandidat korban yang masuk aku pilih menjadi korban dengan sistem siapa yang paling banyak dicalonkan dia yang akan terpilih selanjutnya. Apabila nantinya banyak yang merespon mungkin untuk chapter 1 akan sedikit lama di update dikarenakan The Blood Rain for One life dan HALLOWEN belum kelaaaarrrrr!

So, kalo para readers pengen mengetahui fict ini lebih lanjut silahkan di

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
